twisted tall of trust
by candy girl 98
Summary: a tall of a town of selfish adults , children and teens in need , a kind man that own story that will relieve to them the truth of there parents true intentions


( after school when you go home and see some rose's there with a note on them.) " to my sweet princess am watching to keep you safe, please know that I love you L." (you run into the house and lock the doors an start crying as you starts to notice something off in the house, you see petles an follow them to your room , you see pictures of you , a ring on the bed you stumble back ) oh no...( you starts to get your bag when you hear a click as the lights go off an feel pain the back of your head, you start to come to in an unfamiliar room as you hear some buzzing from the pain in your head.)

ahhhh...ow...( you get up with a straggle as you try to regan your balance, after some trial and error you start to walk around more naturally, when you notice another note with a single rose.) " oh my sweet princess now that you're here you can be safe with me, at all times L."

( you fall on the bed in the room looking at the note longingly hopping this was not true that she wasn't trapped here never to be found by her parents, never to see them again... after a few hours you get up and try the door thinking your capter had forgotten maybe to lock the door hopefully , the door was unlocked you start to walk down a long hallway there were pictures of the missing kids in her town you start to fear the worst.) oh god am next am going to die and nobody will ever know...( you hold your knees as little bit of tears run down your face as you quitely sob to your self till you hear the almost inaudible chit chatter of people, you start to follow it you see many beautifully made doors of different woods and Styles of the past you soon get two big dark mahogany Door with gold looking door handles on them it was tall an round at the top the carveings were based off the moon it was beautiful to look at especially the woman that was supposed to be the goddess of the moon she was carved so beautifuly i pushed the doors in and see all the missing kids from my town, healthy happy and eating dinner it appeared some of the smaller children ran to me and smiled )" daddy brought big sis!" ( they jump and hug me as i stumble back almost landing on my ass ) daddy but you already have dads ?( i was confused they knew that is man wasn't there real father right so why stay here i was knocked out of my thoughts when a man voice started to speak clear though the room)

" ah one of my princesses is up and feeling better i hope i was worryed you were hurt i told your brothers to careful with you...( i spun around to see Mister lovelock in a nice white suit and bright yellow tie ans more dime yellow business shirt and black lowfers. ) m-mister lovelock what are you doing here were you kidnapped to where are we?!.( i looked around and saw the other kids confused faces when mister lovelock, turned me around and started feeling my forehead with the back of his hand.) " no fever...here princess you're probably hungry...( you wanted to say no when your stomach answered yes for you, with a big growl of hunger.) yes...( you pouted about it a bit)

( you watch as the others return to eating there dinner as you nervously eat with them, as the thought of the sweet kind man known as mister lovelock taking kids?, that didn't seem right was he being forced he could never say no... i just hope we don't end up 6 feet under...) why am i here mister lovelock?... " princess this is to keep you safe, you were in danger i had to get you out fast " ( he talked in slightly happy tone as he rubs my shoulders )

" after all you're one of my daughters now relax besides if I I'd let you stay there, you'd have been hurt by those vicious brutes" ( he started to sound worried at the end , i notice they were happy while eating, talking ,smiling ) how would I be hurt?( i asked him and he started petting my head) " will like your new siblings someone was trying to make you life disappear " ( i gulp as i hear that, who would want to kill me!?) " it's true "

( Turn my head to an older boy who went to my school he was tall with a strong build, short brown hair and feathered bangs ) jack is that you?( he was much different than when i Last saw him but i could tell by his face , his brown eyes that always seemed to have splashes of green in them , it nose was litte up turned but not to much it looked nice even still , his lips were light pink, he had a square like jaw line , high cheek bones and detached eat lobes )

you've changed quite a lot sense last I've seen you ( i smile as he blushs ) still shy i I see


End file.
